


Just A Little Longer

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [24]
Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Break Up, Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You used to always say anyone can stand ten seconds of pain,” Cyndee whispers, forlornly sipping her drink. “But this is lasting way, <i>way</i> longer than ten seconds.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Cyndee/Kimmy - survivors.
> 
> Child abuse tag just to be safe--the show is light and bubbly, but we all know what happened to the girls.

“Well, we survived a lot,” Cyndee says cheerfully, tipping a little more Sprite into her cup to mask the taste of the super-sweet cherry vodka she found in the cabinet. “I suppose one more thing can’t be that bad!”

“Cyndee,” Kimmy says softly, not really sure how to comfort a girl who is halfway to drunk wearing pajamas with donuts on them and pink orthodontic headgear. “You don’t have to fake being okay. You have _me_ again.”

“Sheesh, Kimmy,” Cyndee says, sinking into the sofa. Titus turns up his music in the next room, obviously sensing a heart-to-heart coming. “You’ve always been here for the bad stuff. I don’t know how to be sad without you!” She rubs her eyes with her flannel sleeve. “Remember when we did the fake break-up in the bunker, and you were Leo and I was Kate, and we both needed time apart?”

“Of course I do,” Kimmy says. She sits down on the arm of the chair. “But they’re soulmates and they’ll find each other again. It just wasn’t supposed to work with you and Brandon.” She reaches for Cyndee’s hand, but pauses—they’re all still weird about touch. But Cyndee closes the distance between their hands.

“You used to always say anyone can stand ten seconds of pain,” Cyndee whispers, forlornly sipping her drink. “But this is lasting way, _way_ longer than ten seconds.”

“I know,” Kimmy says, and squeezes Cyndee’s hand. “So let’s start counting. Then you’ll know you can stand _anything._ ”


End file.
